Mists Of The Past
by Wonder777
Summary: The Angelic Trio are sent to London to revisit an old assignment. Crystal is now happily married with a successful writing career, and a mother to three wonderful children. But out of the shadows of tragedy comes an old enemy she had long forgotten... The third and final chapter of the "Crystal Chronicles" series.


_**This is a special edition that includes a timeline for the whole "Crystal Chronicles" story, including "4/20/19".**_

 _ **Mists of the Past**_

 _ **October 21, 2032**_

 _ **Part One: Tragedy**_

In a beautiful area in North London, on a lovely sunny afternoon. Monica was on a bench, enjoying the breeze and watching traffic come and go while reading a local paper. People were strolling down the sidewalk, taking in the fall weather. _They're late. What is taking so long?_ She sighs impatiently looking at her watch. _I tell them to meet me here at three forty-five, now it's four o'clock and they still aren't here._

Soon after, she sees Gloria come walking up the street. The young angel sits beside her supervisor, they waited for one more. "I have been here only two days and finally got to walk London Bridge. Nothing like the nursery rhyme." She gushed about her vacation. Also, Gloria showed off her new glasses. A pink pair, suited her pretty good. "So, what's the assignment?"

"When Andrew gets here, then I will tell you." The older angel responded looking around. Sure enough, as soon as she says it, a man emerges from around the corner. Wearing a worn, brown leather jacket, white shirt and jeans, Andrew walks over after spotting the two other angels. His hair was darker and he grew a goatee. He felt it was time for a new look. "You're late Andrew. I told you three forty-five and it's four fifteen." Monica was a little irritable since trying to reduce her coffee intake.

"I had to take a gentleman home not far from here. He had wanted to see his great, great-grandson born. He was ninety-nine." He explains, running a hand through his freshly cut hair. "So what's the next assignment? Gloria, love the glasses by the way." The young caseworker blushes at his compliment.

"Let me take you to the family that's our next assignment." Monica gets up and leads the other two not far down the street. They stop in front of a really nice stone house with a white picket fence, where a tan mini van had just pulled into the garage. A woman and her three children, two boys and a girl in their school uniforms, get out and begin to unload the groceries from the back.

Andrew got a glimpse of the mother. That profile, he would recognize it anywhere. _That can't be...Crystal? How old was she now?_ He was amazed at how good she looked. The youthfulness had matured into a beauty for her age. He became distracted for a moment before Gloria asks "Why are we here?"

Monica answers her question. "Remember when we were in North Carolina twenty years ago and that girl we helped?" Gloria thinks about it for a moment and it dawns on her. "I seem to remember now, that's her right?" She nods, confirming the young caseworker's guess. "Absolutely. As you can see, she's now a wife and mother."

"Now Michael, help your brother with those heavier bags," Crystal Moore tells her oldest son as she unlocks the door. "Amy, handle those eggs very carefully. I can't afford to have them break. They were the last ones left at the store." She unlocks the door and a golden retriever comes out to greet them, happy to see her and the kids.

It had been a long day. Having her hair and nails done, a visit to her editor's office for a meeting and dropping off of a manuscript. Then afterwards, the weekly grocery shopping , finally picking up the kids from school. This would be the first moment since leaving the salon she would have a moment to breathe.

Suddenly, she felt something run down her spine and was compelled to look in the direction right where the angels stood, but they of course were unseen to humans. It had been a long time since Crystal had that feeling. Passing it off as tiredness, she now turns her attention to helping the kids finish unloading the van. She had to get dinner started before her husband got home from work.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Everything was ready for the twins' party. They were growing up so fast, she swore it was yesterday they were born. _My, how time flies. Seven hours of labor and then seven minutes apart, they were finally here._ Crystal thinks about it for a moment. Born seven years to the day of an event she would rather forget, an anniversary she dreads but has since learned to deal with.

 _It really was a blessing for something wonderful to happen on this date._ _Like it was God's way of helping heal me of my past._ The back of her left hand always itched around this time of year. A sign of nervousness in times of stress, it was also a ever present reminder of how far she had come since she gave cut herself so long ago. A symbol of her ability to overcome obstacles.

With a little help from Steven, Crystal managed to get the decorations up while the twins were out with friends. He blew up plenty of balloons to make it more fun and she got a good chuckle out of seeing him do it. It would be his turn next month and his brother and sister would have to help with this.

Pink and blue streamers were spread over the windows in the living and dining rooms. A big banner with the words, "Happy 13th Birthday Michael and Amy" over the main windows in the living room. It looked even better with the sunlight coming through. The weather report called for a sunny but cool day.

Alex had taken the day off from recording his new album for this occasion. As always, he was known as a family man. Taking a cue from his musical mentor, he took time out from his career for his family. Today, he was tasked to picking up the birthday cakes while getting his temporary manager, Monica, up to speed. His usual manager had to leave to deal with a family emergency just a few days earlier.

"It was sad to see Basil lose his mother. She hadn't been well for some time and now she's at rest. Remind me to send his family a bouquet and a card." Monica writes a note in the book she carried with her. She would handle that sometime later that day.

Then they had to fight lunchtime traffic to get the cakes (there were two big ones, because they wanted to make sure there was enough to go around) at a local bakery he often frequented. Three layer marble with plenty of chocolate frosting and their names in pink and blue. Thankfully the place had few customers, so it wasn't much of a hassle.

The twins finally came home and wanted to get ready for the party. Michael was in the shower, he needed one after playing some football with friends. Also, his mum said so. "You're not celebrating your birthday all sweaty and dirty like that." Crystal tells him the moment he walks through the door. "You have two and a half hours before the guests start to arrive."

While he was in the shower, Crystal was with Amy in her room, brushing her long, dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders and pulling it up into a bun. "I wish my hair was this long when I was your age. It's just like mine. Fine and the same shade of brown, but with red like your father's." Then she looks over at the small boxes on the dresser. Picking it up, she hands it to her only daughter.

"I'm letting you wear this because it's a special occasion." Crystal opens one of them and in it was a silver pendant with a sapphire surrounded with small diamonds. "Your father gave this to me early on when we were dating and someday, it will become yours."

"Mummy, you're letting me wear this?" Amy asks her and she nods. "Yes, my little Princess, but only because this is a special occasion. Oh, and the earrings too. Almost forgot about them." Crystal takes the other box with a pair of diamond earrings inside. "These are a matching set with the pendant too."

Turning over the pendant, Amy sees the initials "CMG" and "ARM" engraved on the back along with the date "7/7/17" ( Crystal and Alex's wedding date). She takes it out and puts it around her daughter's neck. The chain was long enough so that the locket hung just below the collarbone. She had seen it so many times when her mother wore it, never thinking she would have a chance this soon.

"It looks so beautiful on you. Your father found this on one of his trips abroad while on tour. I think it was South America if I recall correctly." Crystal beams with pride seeing look alike daughter wearing it. "Now promise me you will put them back proper in their boxes and place them beside my computer in the study, okay Princess?"

Amy always loved it when her mum called her that. Only close family used that nickname when it came to her. It made her feel even more special considering she was the only daughter in the family. In her room, she had a little plastic crown from her first birthday on her dresser.

She nods and lets her mother apply her makeup. "My flatmate in college taught me that the secret to makeup is to give the illusion that you're not wearing any at all. It's not everyday a girl turns thirteen." When Crystal was finished, Amy was astonished by what she saw in the mirror. It seemed she was older, more mature.

"Thank you Mummy." She gives her mother a big hug, careful not to smudge her makeup. "Honey, now I have to get ready. You do the same." Crystal then leaves the room. Amy takes the outfit laid out on the bed and starts to change. It wouldn't be long before guests start coming in.

Andrew was already running late. He had been hired at the last minute then was asked to pick up some presents for the twins and the lines at the store were awful, along with the traffic. He reaches the front door and rings the bell, while balancing the stack with one hand.

A redheaded girl, about thirteen, answers and takes a look up and down at him. "Where's your invitation? Mr. Moore, we seem to have a gate crasher here." she calls to him with a thick accent. Alex comes up and greets Andrew.

He had just hired the angel that morning as a Jack of all trades: handyman, guard, chauffeur. "Andrew, you're just in time. We're just getting started and all the presents go over there. Sorry about Stephanie, her and my daughter are the best of friends. She is very protective of her." Alex points to a big pile on the dining room table. There was another table brought out for occasions like this. It had snack foods laid out on it, chips and dip, things like that.

Some of the guests were friends from the twins' school, members of his family and close friends. Then Alex calls everyone to attention, tapping on a glass of juice with a fork. "Now I would like present the birthday boy and girl. Michael and Amy Moore."

Turning everyone's attention to the stairs, Andrew sees the kids from the day before come down. Michael was in casual attire, polo shirt and jeans, nothing fancy, just looking a little nervous. He favored both his parents by what he sees. Amy, on the other hand, was a spitting image of her mother. Hair, eyes, even the smile was inherited. She had a lavender outfit with a white top, looking all prim and proper.

Then Crystal came down behind them. Andrew remembers it had been twenty years since they first met in that church office. Crystal back then was insecure, lost and lonely. Today she looked more confident, happier, content and of course, more beautiful than ever. After a round of "Happy Birthday", cake and ice cream was served.

Alex introduces the kids to Andrew, then calls his wife over. "These are our oldest two, today's their big day. And this little one is Steven." He comes out from behind his brother. Andrew notices he's awfully shy. "He's turning eleven next month." He ruffles the boy's firey red hair. "Looks just like his father. A chip off the old blick." The boy gives a timid smile and shakes his hand.

She takes one look and recognizes the angel, despite the hair and goatee, she had never forgotten those features. "Crystal, this is Andrew. He is going to be around here while I'm on the road and I've set Steven up with a new therapist while Sandy is out."

For her, it was just like that Sunday afternoon so long ago. Andrew kisses her hand like a gentleman and notices the faint scar on the back of it, bringing back old memories. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Moore." She then explains to Alex that they met when she was seventeen and he worked with her church youth group for a short time.

The party goes well and eventually wraps up. It was getting late and school was in the morning. Amy gets her first kiss from a boy from school she liked as her parents watch on, unseen from the window. And Michael finally got that signed soccer jersey from his favorite Manchester United football player he had been hinting about the past few months.

Later, after the kids had finally went to settle down, Crystal and Alex began to relax. He was leaving in the morning for several interviews before a string of concerts and they wanted to have some alone time. They were about to get into bed when the door knocks. Andrew waits for the all clear and comes in. "Steven's already sound asleep and the twins are starting to settled in for the night. What time, ten thirty for them?"

"Yes Andrew, that will be fine." Crystal tells him and after the door closes, she snuggles up to her husband. She gives him a smile, taking in every feature of his face, inhaling his scent. After all these years, he was as amazing now as he was when they were dating.

Still, there was one question that remained she couldn't answer: _Why was Andrew back in my life, and if he's here, then Monica and Gloria most likely are around as well. It's just a matter of time before they show up. They have to be thinking the same thing._ That could wait for now, all she wanted to do was be with her husband.

Amy quietly goes into her mother's study. This was where the magic was made. Once in a while she came in here while nobody was around. As far back as she can remember, this room had always fascinated her. With all the pictures on the walls and the books lining the shelves. But this time around, she was looking for the photo albums. But also to return the necklace and earrings Mum had lent her as she had promised.

Carefully, she had put them back in their boxes and laid them beside the framed picture of all of them next to the computer on the big oak desk that had been taken just last year. All the times she watched her mother work at that desk. In fact, when her and Michael were babies, a crib was in the corner so she could work and keep an eye on them at the same time, then later when Steven came along.

Amy runs her hand across it, feeling every grain of the polished oak and the little dents and scratches collected over the years. She hoped to be like her mother one day, but she also knew it wouldn't be an easy road. _Mummy worked her tail off to get where she is now._

Mum always told her talent could only take one so far. It also required discipline, hard work and dedication to develop that talent. That she knew full well, but having a parent willing to mentor her would help immensely. She had almost forgot what she was there for in the awe of it all.

She looks on the shelves and finding the picture albums, she sat crossed legged in her pink silken pajamas on the floor and flipped through them. Looking for pictures of her mum at around thirteen. Thankfully, the albums were orgainized by years, so it wasn't a big problem.

In almost all of them she noticed her mother had a sadness in her eyes. _It looks like she was hurting, and that short hair, it looked dreadful on her. No wonder she didn't talk about her teen years much._ Amy thought. _It was that awful hair. She looks more like a boy in some of these pictures._

Amy sees pictures of her mum with the woman she was named after. Though she was very evasive of how they had met and all. _Mum would only say that she stayed with her for a time when things weren't going well with her family. And after all this time, they stayed in touch._

Pictures like this always enthralled her. Often she would create little stories about how they came about. Mum always chuckle whenever she did that. _She always said that was a good way to get the juices flowing and get the imagination gears turning._

That was all she and her brothers knew. _Maybe one day she will tell us the whole story_ , she thinks. Coming across more pictures, she sees another familiar face. _There's_ _a younger version of_ _Aunt Cassie, it has been a while since we've seen her._ The thought made her smile a little.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" came a voice from behind her. It was Andrew leaning against the doorframe, and it made her snap out of her focus on the books. She swore she had closed the door behind her. Like her mother, she hated being surprised like that. He still wore the same white shirt and blue jeans from earlier.

"Mummy knows I do this and has no problem as long as I don't mess anything up. I'm just trying to know what she was like when she was thirteen." She says. "Also, to return some things she lent me earlier." She then points to the boxes on the desk.

Amy then takes a good look at the angel. His hair was a short dark brown and the goatee wasn't too bad. "Mum mentioned at the party about you meeting her when she was a teenager. What was she like growing up?" Andrew was at a loss for words, her asking a question like that. It took a moment for him to answer.

He sits down across from her. "I didn't know your mom very long back then, and she was a little bit older than you when we met, but you are an awful like her, in looks and personality." He helps her put away the photo albums, Amy looked up at the clock. It was already ten o'clock. "Lights out in half an hour." Andrew reminds her. She then leaves, heading to her room across the hall.

He turns and looks around at the study. An American flag and the Union Jack graced one wall. Many pictures were in frames and placed throughout the room. The one closest to the computer was the most recent portrait of her with the family. Also, lots and lots of sticky notes. Mostly concerning deadlines and plot points. _The crazy handwriting has certainly improved, that much I can say. It's so much easier for me to read it now._ Andrew chuckles a little.

A emblem of a lion with a fountain pen in its mouth was on a diploma hanging on the wall. It made him think of the dream Crystal told him back then. A bachelor's of writing from the London Arts Academy. Beside it was a picture of her in cap and gown from that day, with Alex at her side. A sapphire engagement ring glittered on her left hand.

Taking a book off one of the shelves, he began to scan through it. She was blessed with an ability to create. A very fertile imagination and the detail was amazing. Gloria shows up and read all the "Veritas Order" books in less than an hour. All 20 books (there was one more and that was to be the finale, the final draft just delivered to the editor the day before), and she was impressed.

Crystal wakes the next morning to an empty bed. Alex had left early for a few last minute interviews before going on a mini tour in the UK that would end in London. With Andrew's help, she got the kids ready for school. It was a good thing, this morning Steven wasn't in the best of moods. And she would need a nice strong cup of herbal tea to ease her nerves.

In the afternoon, Andrew and Crystal finally had a few moments to play catch up. She put on a teapot and laid out some crumpets she made the day before. "I've become pretty good at making these. My mother-in-law's recipe." He tries one and it was quite good. Blueberry with a chocolate topping and flaky.

She tells him about what happened after they last saw each other. "Well, within a week, I went from cap and gown to the courthouse, literally. The trial was the week after I got my high school diploma. My former stepfather was found guilty of assaulting me and Haley. Got twenty years but was released on good behavior in fifteen. About two months before that, my dad died." She pauses for a moment.

"You should have been there. He was blaming everyone else for his actions, even accusing me molesting Haley. But nobody believed him and he was found guilty, a few people even laughed at him as he was escorted from the courtroom. The hardest part was being on that stand having to recall those details. Guess I was glad I didn't succeed in killing myself, huh?" She gives a slight chuckle.

Andrew could see the shadow cross her eyes saying that last part. "And how does that make you feel knowing he could be released?" He reaches out and touches her hand. The trembling obviously showing. He knew he had touched a nerve with the mere mention of that man.

"Very upset, of course, but I knew this would eventually happen. I sent a video expressing my opposition to his early release and they still let him out. Then about three years ago, he died when his car blew up after a firey one car accident. They had to cremate his body it was so badly burned. So, I'm glad he's no longer around." Andrew noticed she wasn't being entirely truthful.

The teapot whistles at that moment and she goes over to prepare the cups. "An herbal blend that helped me with nausea during my pregnancies. Not bad for colds, headaches, and warming up the insides." Crystal gives a half smile pouring it. "Preparing, pouring, and drinking tea is an art onto itself. One lump or two?" She asks Andrew about how many sugar cubes he wanted. He asks for two and tries it, finding it quite flavorful.

Andrew then resumes. "I couldn't be there at the trial, but I did hear from Henry about you at the beach. I was the one who recommended that particular area." He loved the ocean and went every chance he could. England in his opinion, had the most beautuful shorelines.

"I knew the issue of my past would have to come up eventually and decided to open up to him. I was so scared he would dump me. Henry was sent to give me a 'swift kick in the pants' so to speak and I ended up marrying Alex after realizing I couldn't let that come between us. In fact, we didn't consummate our relationship until our wedding night."

Andrew was impressed. Crystal shows him a picture of her dad when they first met. She bore a great resemblance to him. "I also have a older half brother. He's 49 and is married with 3 kids. 17, 14, 11." She pauses for a moment. "My parents finally married when I was 21. I had just got back to my flat after a date with Alex and got an email from Mom telling me the news." She pauses, asking Andrew if he wanted another cup. He says yes and then the story continues.

"Haley is now married with a son and a daughter, with another one on the way. She lives in Chapel Hill as an elementary school teacher. My brother lives in New York with his family as a vice president of a major advertisement firm." Andrew had to recall her sister for a moment, then it comes to him.

Crystal resumes. "Remember that dream I told you about right before you left? The one about the lion with the pen in its mouth? And the man with dark red hair before me reaching out his hand? It was a glimpse of my future." Andrew nods. "I saw the diploma in your study."

The angel smiles at her as she continues with her story. Sitting back onto the couch, the scent of cinnamon wafting through the room and the tea was still hot. He wanted to be comfortable while hearing this. Taking a look around, Andrew could see how far his old assignment had come.

"I stayed with Cassie until I left to come here at twenty. I attended a local college and was offered a place in a writing program after some of my stories were published in the college magazine. The catch was it was here in London. I needed a change, start over and my family supported me all the way. So I accepted the offer, full ride. Within four months, I had met Alex, and we were dating. Never even had a boyfriend and here I am dating of all people, a UK pop star."

The phone rings suddenly and she answers. It was her editor with some really good news. "One of the higher ups at _Fantasy Monthly_ wants to meet with you about publishing some exclusive short stories for their magazine. Usually, they frown upon foreign writers, but they may be softening up. You interested?" Crystal tells her that she would think on it and get back to her.

She talked about her mom's divorce from Haley's dad and how she had his parental rights terminated. Then about her first meeting with her biological father at eighteen and a little about that side of her family. "Believe it or not, my dad was once a preacher. He was married and already had a son when he met my mom."

"They had an affair and I came out of that. He divorced his first wife and they were planning to marry, but something caused them to split up. He remarried and ended up starting up an pretty successful internet business. Then my mom finally convinced him to meet me after his second wife died, that was during the trial. We did the tests and had a wonderful relationship until he passed on five years ago." Crystal resumes. "My first cousin on Dad's side is also a preacher and when he's coming our way, he stays here with us most of the time."

Andrew was amazed at how much she had grown. The last time he had seen her before this was that day at her former high school on an assignment. A tragedy that still saddened him to this day. He could still remember hearing the explosions. They were so loud, it felt like his eardrums had burst. The thought of people dying for no good reason made him shudder even for an Angel of Death.

"I saw you that day at my school. There had been reports that I had died, but obviously rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. It was also when I found out I was pregnant with our oldest two." She says, a tear forming in her eye. "They thought it best to tear the whole school down and rebuild. The damage was that severe, along with the memories."

"I am truly content Andrew. I've found my place, and it's here. I always dreamed of going overseas but never thought I would actually be able do it. From the day I stepped foot here, I felt...belonged. I would never trade it for the world." She takes a sip of her tea, a slight smile on her face.

She then looks at the clock on the wall and realizes it was almost time to pick up Steven. "I have to go fetch my youngest, he has therapy today. I get to meet the new therapist filling in while Sandy is on maternity leave. He's got sensory issues due to his autism. He gets that from my side of the family."

"This is the greatest adventure I've ever had in my life Andrew." Crystal looks out the window then back at him. "I wouldn't change it for the world." Then she gets up from the table and picks up her coat off the rack by the door and her purse and keys.

In a London studio Alex and Monica were prepping for interviews as he talked about his family. "I was always told by my father I would marry a Durham girl. He was right. But instead of a County Durham gal, I got a Durham County, USA one." He pulls out a picture from his wallet.

Monica looks at the family of five. Her old assignment was beautiful, her youthful looks matured. The three children looked so happy, and the daughter looking exactly like a younger vesion of her mother. "I'm proud of them." Alex flashes that trademark smile that had made so may women and girls swoon and their hearts melt.

"Crystal is amazing. She's my best friend, I've written songs about her and she's a great mother and woman. But get on her bad side, she could make the Devil tremble." He was lost in thought for a moment right there before resuming. Monica gives a slight chuckle. Some of the things humans say sometimes made her laugh a little.

"She wanted to know me as a person, not as a pop star. In fact, she didn't tell her family we were dating for a good eight months." Monica was fascinated at his humility. He took back the picture and got a little teary eyed. "You can only imagine the shock on their faces when I showed up at their doorstep at her side." He chuckles the thought, with Monica trying to picture that scene in her mind.

A producer for the morning show comes into the welcome room. "Mr. Moore, you're needed in makeup. Twenty minutes before we go on air live." Alex finishes his coffee and goes to the make up room. Monica ponders about why she's assigned to him and not Crystal.

Gloria waits in her temporary office when Crystal comes in with Steven. He was clearly nervous about working with someone other than Sandy. She greets the young angel with a smile. "You must be the one Sandy talked about before she went on leave." Crystal shakes her hand, knowing who Gloria really was. Her hunch was right. It was only a matter of time before Monica would show herself. After a few moments of polite introductions, she tells Steven to follow her instructions and sits outside.

The next few days passed with almost no problem. Gloria was already doing wonders with Steven. He seemed more calm, more able to handle stress, especially since Crystal remembers her. _I have to invite her over for tea one afternoon._ She thinks while in the waiting room.

The kids were at school and Crystal was at her desk, typing away at a new story. She had dropped off a draft of the final "Veritas Order" novel the day before the twins' birthdays, so she was constructing some new ideas. She was so glad to finally finish that, it was time anyway to close that chapter and move on. End her flagship series and start a new one. Also, she had recently been approached about doing an autobiography.

Suddenly she felt tired. Taking a break, Crystal decided to take a nap in her room. No sooner than her head hit the pillow she began to dream. It was the same one she had the last few weeks. She was with her husband and kids at a graveside. Looking up from the casket being lowered, she sees a man in the shadow of the oak trees on the edge of the cemetary. Something was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it, except he had red eyes that sent a chill of dread down down her spine.

Then the scene changes to a wooded area. Her only daughter was bending down to pick something up when a shadow with red eyes snatches Amy. She recognized those eyes anywhere, the same ones in the nightmares she had as a teenager. Then the voices started up, the same ones that tormented her so long ago. "Thought you had forgotten about us? We never forgot about you." They addressed Crystal directly, "We're back, stronger than ever and this time, we have unfinished business."

And the fear crashes through her, going black. Crystal jolts upright and reaches for a journal and pen she kept at her nightstand for such things like this. Then she began to write it all down, in the quick style of writing she was infamously known for. Andrew stands at the bedside, unseen. He recalled the last time they talked before now and how she described a vision.

 _Alex must never know. But I have to protect my family, especially Amy._ Crystal thought, _could it be another warning dream? Maybe my cousin can help. He is gifted in this kind of thing. I'll email him right away._ She quickly gets up and heads for the study.

Andrew and Monica were watching Crystal writing to her cousin in the States about the dream she had earlier. Recalling every detail she could, Crystal put it all in the e-mail. She was trembling so badly, her usual ease with the keyboard was affected. It took almost thirty minutes for her to write it.

"Anything wrong?" Andrew had brought the kids home from school because Crystal had wanted to lay down. "Nothing. Been trying to iron out a kink in a plot point for an upcoming story I'm working on, but I think I got it straighened out." Of course he knew she was hiding something. She had sent the email minutes before they came in.

Alex called that evening, like he always did every night while on the road. The kids were ecstatic to hear from their dad. He always brought little presents wherever he went for her, Michael, Amy and Steven. This time, he was in Berlin, then Rome. It would end in Milan. Crystal could not bear to tell him of her dream. And she hadn't heard from her cousin yet.

The next day, Crystal sat on the front porch, sipping on some tea while Michael and Steven were over at a friend's house watching a football game on TV. Amy had laid down for a nap because she was feeling a little tired after helping her friend Stephanie deciding on a theme for her upcoming birthday party.

Letting the English winds blow through her hair, she enjoyed the quiet moments. It was starting to get cooler, so a she had a light jacket on. Paddington, the family dog, laid at her feet enjoying the fading sunlight of the fall day.

The house across the street was busy getting ready for a viewing party of a big football game on television that would start later that evening. The smell of burning leaves nearby tickles her nose as people walking their dogs on leashes pass by. _How I love the smell of fall. It always was my favorite season, that and spring._

Andrew was standing by when Monica appears. "Her husband is starting to worry about her." She says in a concerned tone. "Especially since he's been getting letters from someone in the States. They come through his record label and that's why he's upped security at his shows and any function his wife is involved in."

She hands him a light blue envelope. "This is the most recent one." Handwritten and in print, it looked like a mess. Andrew pulls out its contents and begins to read.

 _November 1, 2032_

 _"Dear Mr. Moore,"_

 _"I am writing about that holier than thou wife of yours. Be careful of what she says. She's not the angel she claims to be. Mention 'cold muskrat moon' and see how she reacts..."_ The letter left only one initial: _"K"_

There was a rough sketch of a face with a line across one side.

"They started coming about two months ago. They were at first fan mail, but quickly turned into an attack on Crystal. Attempts to trace them have failed, only that they came from North Carolina. Andrew, could her dreams and these letters have a connection?" Monica asks, her Irish accent intensified by her emotions. He had told her about the dreams she had earlier. "Has Alex told her about these?" Andrew asks, hoping for some good news.

"She has no idea. Alex had been trying to hide them, but it's not working very well. He loves Crystal and the kids, but it won't be long before it comes out. I have to go, keep close to them." She then vanishes. Andrew started to have an idea of why he was there in the first place.

"Amy, could you please get that binder on my desk in my study? The thick, green one. Thank you." Crystal had finished her tea and came in from the porch not long ago to sift through some notes for ideas. She had decided to accept the _Fantasy Monthly_ offer. They had also promised her a pretty hefty amount of money for her stories.

Amy was a little groggy, just getting up from her nap, but feeling better. She goes in and finds the binder. Underneath it was an old, yellowed envelope, addressed to her mum. It had "North Carolina Department of Corrections" as the return address. Opening it, she read about someone being up for parole. Dated shortly before her grandfather passed away five years earlier. _Why would Mum have this? And what would she have anything to do with a criminal?_

Out of curiosity, she pulled out the contents began to read them. _Mrs. Moore, in compliance with..._ The rest of it didn't make sense to her. She had to ask about this later and puts it back where it was found. It felt like she was intruding on her mother like this. Amy picks up the binder and starts to go downstairs.

Crystal was sitting in the living room when her phone rings, and she recognizes the number as her sister's. "Hey sis, how are you?" she asks. Haley's voice was choked with emotion. "It's Mom. She's had a serious heart attack and won't be with us much longer. Get here if you can. The doctors have her stable for now, but her heart is too damaged for a real recovery." she tells her.

She is left stunned. Her mom has had some health issues since Dad had died. When the boys come inside they find their mother crying. "What's wrong Mum?" Steven asks, noticing the look on her face. She sits them down and tells them about their grandmum in the hospital.

Coming down into the living room, she saw her mum crying on the red velvet living room couch. Michael and Steven had just returned home and were trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?" she asked, scared.

Andrew stepped in and told Amy. "Your grandmother had a heart attack earlier today and is in the hospital, but just we've gotten word. We're going to the States and let you see her one last time. The doctors say it isn't good."

Amy was shocked. _Grandma had not been well since Grandpa died, but this..._ "Everyone, pack up. Make sure it's enough for a week and put in a nice outfit for the service. Andrew, get the plane tickets and hotel booked. I cannot do all this myself." Crystal finally choked out a few words. "I'll call Alex and let him know what happened. Thankfully it's the last date of the tour."

Alex had just left the stage after a rare afternoon show when Monica hands him the phone. "Urgent message from home." She yells over the noise. He calls back home and after a frantic few minutes of calming his wife down, he tells her to get over there and he would meet her as soon as he can get a flight out of Milan. She asks him what was wrong.

"My mother-in-law has had a heart attack and won't be with us much longer. I need a flight out to Raleigh-Durham as soon as possible. Can you pull that miracle off Monica?" _Too bad she is only filling in,_ he thinks, _she can do wonders._ She nods, then gets on the phone to set up the reservations.

Crystal managed to get an 11 o'clock night flight out from Heathrow. She had managed to get the kids packed, the schools informed they were going to be out for a few days, all without breaking down emotionally. Thankfully, Andrew was there to help. Also, she had to hold it together for everyone. Everyone was tired enough already and a five hour flight wouldn't make it any easier. Alex would try to get one out as soon as he possibly could.

In the hospital, Haley Anderson sat by her mother's bedside. She held her hand, "She's coming Mom. Please hang on for her." Tears slid quietly down her cheeks. How would she explain to her sister how this happened? She slid one hand down to her very pregnant stomach and caressed it. The only sounds in the room were the monitors and staff passing by outside the room.

Never had Crystal been so nervous on a flight. Her children were sleeping as soon as they buckled up and it was just her and Andrew awake. "The only other times I had ever been nervous on a flight was when I first came over to London to study and when I brought Alex over to meet my family." The bottle of water she held in her hands shook as she spoke.

"Calm down," Andrew gently told her, "you will get through this. It may be...her time to go. Just like your dad." He takes her hand and squeezes it, staring into her eyes. She remembers how he did that before and it made her feel better. Drawing a deep breath, Crystal closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a long few days ahead.

Touching down in North Carolina, it was around six forty-five pm local time and the sun had already set, so it was dark. Immediately they managed to get a rental car and Andrew drove everyone to the hospital where Haley was waiting for them. "Thank God you got here." She embraces her big sister and hugs the kids.

"The doctors say her time is very short. Let the kids say their goodbyes. Also, there's something else we have to discuss. But in private." She then looks at Andrew, "I swear I've seen you somewhere before. You look familiar."

They speak with the attending doctor and are taken to the room where their mother was resting. "She's going to be a little groggy from the medicines we gave her, but she is awake." The doctor mentions before letting them in.

Taking Crystal aside, he also mentions that her mother was going to die in a very short time. "The cardiac arrest did take her. But the paramedics managed to shock her heart into beating again. It's best for the kids to say their goodbyes now." She explains that she was fully aware of this, the reason for the trip.

She now had to take that step. Opening the door, a nurse ushers her and the kids inside the room. What Crystal saw made her gasp. Seeing her mother attached to the machines almost drove her to tears. Also, it looked like she had been beaten up. But as always, kept it together for the kids. Margaret Grayson lay there, able to open her eyes to see her eldest daughter and grandchildren beside her bed.

"Grandmother," Steven shrieked, wanting to give her a hug, but was held back by his big brother. All he could do was hold her hand, "Sorry you're like this. We love you." He kisses her forehead, at least he tries. The woman in the bed smiles weakly at the little boy's effort.

He then asks his mother why his grandmother was all bruised. All Crystal could do was explain that at an older age people bruise more easily. Also that she could have fallen and gotten hurt like that. She began to wonder the same thing, and that worried her.

She looks over at the small crowd around her bed. "I'm so proud of you." She whispers so low it was hard to hear. "Crystal, you and Alex have done a fine job raising these three. A better job than I did with you and Haley." For a moment, a fleeting shadow crosses her eyes then a smile comes spreads across her face. That made Amy wonder, her grandmother was always a loving woman.

"My greatest dream came true already, Crystal. With you, I wanted to see you grow up, especially after the trial. Then moving to another country to study, that scared me the most. Now you've given me a son in law and three beautiful grandchildren." Margaret glances over at the youngsters. "Watch out for that one." She points to Michael, "He's going to be a real troublemaker." Everyone had a laugh there, relieving the tension in the room.

Alex and Monica had finally gotten a flight out of Milan and then straight on to Raleigh-Durham. He called Crystal and assured her it would be at close to eleven before they arrived at the hospital. "I've always liked my mother-in-law," he told Monica, "a really good woman. Crystal is so much like her in personality."

Monica had cleared his schedule for the next week, rescheduled interviews and studio sessions. She was starting to get an idea of why he was her assignment and not Crystal. Something big was going to happen and soon, that was for certain.

It was just past ten thirty when they arrived from the airport, with Andrew meeting them at the hotel. Alex then took a cab to the hospital from there. The only thing that mattered to him was being at his wife's side after a brief stop to see the kids, making sure they were all right.

In the hospital room, Margaret Grayson had one last talk with her oldest daughter. "I love you and proud of what you've done with yourself. There's something else, be careful..." She's then interrupted by something catching her eye and turns her head. "So, you're here to take me Home?" Pointing to the doorway, Crystal turns to see Andrew standing there, glowing and in an off white suit.

He walks over and takes Margaret's hand. "Yes, it is time for you to go Home." Crystal breaks in, angry. "NO! I want her to stay here for a few more minutes. She's got something to tell me! Let her have her say then you can have my mother!" Her storm cloud grey eyes flashing at the angel. "It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It is her time to go Crystal. You have no power to stop the Father's plan. Would you rather let her suffer or let her go?" Andrew asks in a calm but firm tone. Margaret then chimes in. "I just want to rest at long last. Now will you let an old woman go on to her reward?" Turning to him, she tells him how stubborn Crystal always was growing up. "Just like her father, stubborn as a mule."

"I'll be fine. You have a husband and children of your own, my time on earth is complete. Honor me this one last time by letting me go on to my reward." Crystal then realized her mother was right, the argument was over. She reluctantly surrenders, showing it with a nod of her head. "I love you, never forget that." were the last words she would ever hear her mother say in this life.

She then sees her mother's soul appear beside Andrew. He takes Margaret by the hand and the two disappear through the door of light that suddenly appears. The sound of machines flatlining fills the room. She gives her mother's now empty shell one last kiss on the forehead before the nurses come in. The time was eleven fourteen by the time on the watch she wore. Almost in a daze, she calmly walks out, barely paying attention to what was going on.

Alex had arrived just in time to see his wife coming down the hall, walking like she was in a trance. She looks up to see him and collapses into his arms, the look on her face said it all. Haley came running up (the best a pregnant woman could at seven months) behind him. "Mom just passed away." She tells them, "Now she's at peace."

Crystal didn't care about anything else at that moment. All she wanted to do was have Alex hold her, his arms were the safest place for her now. Now, it was back to the hotel and breaking the bad news, first to their children and then to her brother.

She couldn't make the call herself, so Haley volunteered to do that task. "That won't be a problem. You go be with the the kids right now." It was almost midnight by the time Alex and Crystal got back to the hotel room. By the time they got there, Joshua (Crystal's half brother) had been called and would be kept up to date about the service details. He promised to be there with his wife and kids.

Monica kept an eye on the little ones while Andrew was "out". Naturally they got impatient with all the waiting, so the angel had to keep them busy with schoolwork (thaknkfully that they could do online so as not to fall behind) and other activities until they finally got tired and went to bed. Crystal finally called with the news and that her and Alex were on their way back, but not to wake the kids until then.

"Crystal argued with me Monica," Andrew said after taking Margaret Home and returning, "and she had that look in her eye. The last time I saw that, it was pure rage. Like she was cheated. Her mom was starting to say something when I came to take her." He was frustrated, memories coming back.

Then there was a knock at the door. Monica answers after checking through the peephole, letting Alex and Crystal in. Steven had woken up and was coming out of the bathroom when he saw his parents. He began to run up, but stopped when he saw that something was wrong.

They woke up the twins and sat the three of them down and told them that their Grandma had passed away. "She went peacefully. No pain and..." Crystal couldn't go on. But the tears wouldn't come either.

Alex takes over and lets them know the service would be the day after tomorrow. "She's in a better place, one day we will see her again one day. Now let's get back to sleep." Their mother finally could speak again. "We will all need the rest."

Amy had a restless sleep. Her dreams were now memories of her grandmother. All the times they laughed, the stories of how she grew up, and her cooking. Oh how she would miss her Grandma's cooking! Mom was just as good, but something about a grandparent fixing homemade cookies made it a little bit better. Now she's gone. Also, in the craziness of everything, she never got to ask Mum about that letter she found in her study.

But the one thing that she was concerned with was something her grandmother said earlier. _Trial, what trial? Mummy never told us anything like that. And what did she mean Mum raised us better than she did her and Aunt Haley?_ Then it hits her, could it have something to do with that letter?

The next day was hard on all of them. Thankfully, the funeral was already set up in advance. A private service would be held in a church nearby. Through their respective managements, Crystal and Alex had released a statement about this and asked for privacy at this time.

Crystal's brother flew in from up north with his family for the service. It was held at Mom's home church. Ironically, it was just three miles from where Haley and Crystal grew up. Only family and some friends were allowed in, no media. Only a statement to the press asking for donations be made to a local charity in lieu of flowers.

Haley came up before the service and pulled her sister aside. "We have to talk about how Mom ended up in the hospital. But after the service and when we're alone. There are...concerns." She pauses as people started to pass by offering condolences.

Margaret Grayson was buried next to her second husband in a cemetery not far away from the church. At the same place where her parents were buried. There were only a few people (16 to be exact, including the minister). It was a short, but pleasant (as a funeral can be) ceremony. Crystal couldn't hold back the tears at the open grave. She just wanted to throw herself into that hole with her and let them pile the dirt on the two of them.

But there was another pressing matter. She had finally gotten a response from her cousin in Indiana. Her instincts were dead on. It was a warning dream, someone or something from the past will come back and try to lure her in using a loved one (in this case, Amy) and it was not too far off.

Walking away from the graveside, Crystal looks around. In the shadow of a elm tree, she sees a man smoking, just like in her dream. For a brief moment, she feels like that man was watching her, but yet seemed familiar. She points out to Andrew what she saw, but by then, he had disappeared into the shadows. Andrew felt something was wrong during the service and kept looking around as he helps usher the family into the van.

At Haley's home in Chapel Hill, she had to break the news to her sister. That the heart attack was triggered by someone breaking in Mom's house and attacking her. "The police believe it was...him." It was almost too much for her to even say it. "She was also beaten as you could tell. There is evidence that points that way."

"What? You're saying Mom was beaten into a heart attack? And who are you talking about?" Crystal was upset, almost yelling, her acquired British accent gone and replaced with what she grew up with. "Who would want to do this? Attack my mother in law and why?" Alex asks, just as angry and frustrated as everyone else present.

 _Good thing Andrew had offered to take the kids out_ , _they would be snooping and asking questions. And I couldn't handle that at this moment_. It was just her, Haley, Alex and Monica. Haley then started to say something, but her big sister finished the line with three words. Three words she never thought would be spoken by her outside of therapy.

A name she had dreaded to utter for so long the mere thought of doing so would physically make her shudder.

 _ **Part Two: Revenge**_

"Kyle Thomas McCoy." Crystal had said it. Shivers went up her spine just speaking it. Alex noticed her trembling and drew her close. "We never speak his name in casual conversation, you know this love. He's my former stepfather and Haley's biological father." Crystal says in a trembling voice. "He was the one who..." The words trailed off from there.

He knew what what this man had done to her and nothing more had to be said. As far as he can recall, she had only said his name a few times aloud. A knock at the door brought everyone to attention. It was the police officer in charge of the case. "Mrs. Thompson, I'm following up on leads concerning the break in at your mother's house. I am so sorry for your loss."

Crystal recognized the detective. They went to high school together and now was at the top of his game. He was the one who spread a rumor about her being arrested their senior year. "Mrs. Moore, your mother was beaten before she had the heart attack. The only thing missing aside from some petty cash and jewelry, was a page from her address book." He hands Crystal a blue leather book, already processed by the police.

Crystal always knew her mom was organized. Even her address book was meticulous, everything alphabetized. Addresses, emails, phone numbers, she had it all in there. Flipping through it, she finds where the page was torn out.

It sent shudders through her body. She had given this to her mother a few years earlier for her birthday. The missing page had her home address in London and only a few knew her exact address for obvious reasons. He now knew where she lived. Now, not just her, but her family was now in danger from a madman. Her worst nightmare now was coming true.

Andrew was with the kids at a nearby park when he tries to get them to talk about their feelings. He gets the boys to kick the soccer ball around, but nobody really wanted to do anything active. They just pushed it around with their feet. "What will you miss about your grandmother?" He asks each of them, so they won't get too depressed.

Amy was trying to read a book, but couldn't really get into it. They gave the typical answers, "She was a good cook" or "Had the best stories". They just didn't feel like talking much. He knew something was eating away at the girl. It was starting to get dark, so they headed back.

When they came back from the park, Monica volunteered to take the kids back to the hotel after picking up dinner. "Your parents will be back later." She tells them, "What do you want to eat?" After hearing what they wanted, she ushers them out and soon after, they were gone.

Crystal didn't say anything until they were out of the driveway. "He's back Andrew. I knew he was still alive. The man I helped put away is alive and now wants my blood." Those were the first words out of her mouth after they had left, "I never would have thought he actually would come after me. Make true on his threat at the trial." She had to choke back tears as she recalled that moment. She shows him the address book with the missing page.

Crystal and Alex had decided it was time to tell the kids about what was going on. All they knew their mother had a difficult life and not much else. They wanted to wait another year or two before taking that step, but now there was not really any other choice.

"Better now than later, love. They would have found out one way or another." Alex says to his wife, trying to reassure her. "We wanted to fill our children's lives with as much happiness as possible. But along with the good comes the bad." Crystal knew he was right. _No better time than the present. This is one of the myriad of reasons I love this man, always had some way to ground me._

Cassie had been at the funeral and was asked to meet them at the hotel. She was always there for her 'little sister". They still kept in touch after all these years and was now married with a child of her own. They had talked about how to bring this up, not just to Alex while they were dating, but now their kids as well.

At the hotel, in a moment when Monica was busy with Steven, Amy and her twin brother talked about their mother and she expressed concern to him. She closes the bedroom door, she told him about the letter she found and how she felt how Mum lied to them. "I'm telling you Michael, she's not telling us everything about all this. Also, Gramdma looked like she was beaten. Did you see all those bruises?"

Michael looked at his sister with concern. "Listen. You are always the type that jumps to conclusions. There has to be a good reason she doesn't tell us everything at once. Maybe Grandmum did fall when it happened and that could have caused the bruises like she said." He tries to get her to come to her senses.

"Okay then, what about the letter? It looked like a notice that someone she knew was released on parole and it was addressed just before Granddad died too. Grandmum did mention a trial." They hear the door open and Monica comes into the room, telling them it was time to eat, Steven had helped her lay out the the dinner they had picked up not long ago. "I know you're not in the mood to eat, but it will do you no good not to do so. Your parents are on their way back."

About six o'clock their parents came in. Amy noticed her mom had a concerned look on her face and their Aunt Cassie was with them too. "We need to talk," their dad said, his face carrying a look of great concern. "to all three of you, but first dinner. I know you're starving."

After dinner, Crystal had the hardest time finding the words to say. The last time she felt like this was when she had to do the same thing with Alex that day at the beach. Now it would be with their teenage twins and soon to be eleven year old. With one deep breath and with her family and friends beside her, Crystal began to tell her story. The feeling that a burden was lifted as she told it in terms the kids could understand. She could see the looks on their faces, especially little Steven's.

Afterwards, Amy speaks up. "Mum, is that why you are sad sometimes and why you rarely talk about your childhood?" She had that look of shock and worry on her face. Michael was speechless considering he was a talker, unlike his sister.

 _This was why when we had our "woman to woman" talk last year, she was evasive about Grandmum not being able to have that conversation with her. All she said was the situation at the time it wasn't possible._ Amy recalls that talk and some other moments in her life where she had been like that. It was finally coming together, making sense.

Steven was having difficulty processing all this. Crystal nods her head. "Yes, your father and I wanted to wait until sometime next year to bring this up." Her beautiful face was worn from the stress of the last few days. "This was not how we wanted to tell you."

Cassie looks at the children, her eyes showing some concern. "I have known your mother for twenty six years. She wouldn't lie to you about something serious like this and she is one of the bravest people I've ever met. It was hard enough for her to tell all this to your father, now you know the full story."

The kids took this better than Crystal had expected. They now understood why their mother was over protective at times. Why she had a difficult time talking about her youth and what drove her to support certain causes. Why she insisted on having an open relationship with them.

Crystal watched the kids as they slept. It would be a busy day tomorrow with going back home. There were things named in the will that would be shipped over to her. Everything was set up in advance with Haley being named executor of the will simply because she lived closer. _Thank God for Haley_ , _I couldn't have done this alone._

Monica had to pull her away from the door. "You need sleep too, Alex is waiting." Crystal goes, changes clothes and tries to settle down. The sleep was shallow, even in her husband's arms, because of the fact the man who killed her mother was out there, alive and planning something. As much as she hated hiding the fact that he was out there from the kids, it was harder on her than anyone else. _At least they know the truth now._

Alex and Crystal had decided to keep from the kids about what had led to their grandmother's passing until they got more information. For now, they felt it best to just leave it at that. Soon, they would be on their way home to London, figuring out ways to protect their kids without making them feel like prisoners. This would be worse than the reporters and photographers, at least they would keep their distance. This man, on the other hand, had no such boundaries.

At the airport, a stranger dressed in black, presented his identification card and passport to the attendant at the counter. "One flight to London. Business class." After he buys the ticket, he caressed his cheek, feeling the scar tissue across it. Holding a piece of paper obviously torn from a book, a malicious grin crosses his face. This was the key to finding the object of his obsession. That page was like a treasure map with "X" marking the spot.

"Yes, Mr. Martin, here's your ticket and passport. The flight will be boarding in about an hour. Have a good time in London." The lady behind the counter gives him a tired smile, then points to where the gate was. He breathes a sigh of nervous relief that his fake passport got through.

Morning came and everyone was a little frantic from oversleeping by half an hour. Traffic in the late morning was bad due to a wreck a mile from the airport and Steven having a little meltdown from the noise didn't make things better. Thankfully they all got on the flight with time to spare.

On the way back, as the kids slept, Alex and Crystal along with Monica and Andrew, had to plan a strategy. Obviously, they didn't have any recent pictures of the man, that was a problem, for it was believed he was dead. Now they knew it was a elaborate set up so he could go into hiding.

But they could go to the authorities in London and try to get some help there. The greatest concern at the moment were the kids, especially Steven. There would be more increased security at their public appearances and only a few would know the truth.

Touching down and finally getting back home, it was just past three o'clock in the afternoon. Usually for Crystal, coming home to the Manor (as she had affectionately nicknamed it), was comforting. But not this time with the danger looming. It was raining and mists made the roads that much more dangerous. Also, to her, it was symbolic as in reminding one that things thought to have been left behind can come back in the most unexpected ways.

The day after they came back, Alex had to go in for a studio session after a trip to the police station. Andrew took over with the kids, he had become worried about Crystal and felt helpless to really do anything, but as per the Father's orders, he kept close to her while Monica stayed with Alex. Gloria would remain unseen with the kids while they were out and about.

Crystal sat at her desk, unable to type a thing. A stack of notes lay barely touched and the cup of tea beside her was going cold. She felt at the moment that the spark behind her immense creativity had gone out. Too much was on her mind, Mom passing and of course, the madman on the loose possibly on his way to London for her head.

Little did she know that last part had already come to pass. Outside, a man sits across the street on a bench, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike...

The next few days the feeling Crystal had of being watched just wouldn't go away. It had been so long since she had that. She was almost paranoid with all this. Only a few people knew of her dream and what caused her mother's death. But the scene with Amy scared her the most. Also, Crystal and Alex went straight to the police the day after touching back down in London. They promised everything possible would be done to find and stop her former stepfather.

One afternoon, a few days after returning home, the twins were walking home from school when Michael asked his sister about what their mom told them. "You hadn't said a word about Mum's revelation since we got back." Now, he wasn't the smartest of the two, but he always knew when his twin had something on her mind.

"That letter I told you about? The man mentioned in it had the same last name as Aunt Haley, before Grandpa legally adopted her." Amy finally told her brother, unable to keep the emotions back. "There's more to this than what she told us back at the hotel. I know it."

She takes one look at the sky, and pauses to get the umbrella out of her bag. The weather report said there would be rain. "Let's go before the bottom drops out." Then quickly they pick up the pace, hoping to outrun the storm. Gloria was right beside them, unseen, constantly keeping lookout.

In the shadows, a figure waits, watching as the two kids and angel pass by. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Especially the girl...he knew right then how he would pull this off. He slinks back to the boarding house he was staying at to formulate a plan. _The girl looks just like her mother, a beautiful fruit ripe for the picking._

Crystal met with Gloria about Steven at her home. It was like they never missed a beat. "It was good to finally tell them the truth," She says to Gloria, "it had to come out sooner or later." She hadn't eaten much since coming back, also along with the stresses of family and career, that didn't help matters either.

"Mom was happier after the trial and life with Dad completed her. I was glad we repaired our relationship before I came over here." Crystal started tearing up, and the angel hands her a box of tissues. Steven comes in from his room, runs over and hugs his mother, asking if she was okay.

She assures him she was okay and tells him to go out in the front yard where his mother could see him. "Go take Paddington outside for a few minutes and throw the ball. But come in when it starts raining." He goes out the front door, chewing on a piece of leftover candy from Halloween, the dog following right at his heels.

Gloria had spent the afternoon working with the youngest Moore child. She was trying a day without coffee (Monica had corrupted her there), he was an extraordinary boy for his age, much like his mother. He was smart as a whip, but at times had bits of his father's temper.

Steven was outside gazing at the trees on the edge of the yard, feeling the bark and tosses the tennis ball, each time Paddington bringing it back. Then the dog tenses up and starts growling. A rustling startled the boy, making him look up while he takes the ball for another throw. An old man stood on the other side of the fence, a finger at his lips telling the boy to keep quiet.

Grizzled and old, he looked at the child up and down. "You look just like your dad. Though you act just like your mom." He spits on the ground, then grins, revealing a line of rotten and jagged teeth, in an attempt to scare the boy. But Steven just stood there. "What happened to your face?" he asks, pointing a finger to the long scar on the old man's cheek. He became angry, barely concealing it at his failed attempt to frighten the boy.

"What's wrong? Why you standing there like a useless thing? Don't I scare you?" Steven still stands there, looking confused. Then the man takes a step forward. At that moment, the sound of thunderclaps and lightning flashes sends Steven bolting towards the house, the dog at his side. Andrew had stood there, watching this and the old man looks his way, eyes showing pure contempt. The man somehow knew the angel from before.

The drops began to fall just when Steven and Paddington came in through the back door. Lightning was no problem but the thunder made him tremble and Mom or Dad would have to reassure him all was okay. Also, that man he saw on the other side of the fence had freaked him out. The teeth, that voice, and the long scar along his left cheek. The storm was bad enough, but this on top of it, almost made it unbearable for him.

The twins had came in just minutes before the storm began. Their mother always told them the angels were bowling or God was crying with storms like this. The most common term she used for when the bottom fell out like this was 'gullywasher'. They had homework and when Mom was cooking dinner, the two had snuck into her study where Amy found the letter she had told Michael about.

"This is where I found it. Look at the name." She points to the name on the line, "That must be the man Mum told us about. We now know why she never mentioned his name at any point in our lives." They hear a noise in the hall and quickly put it back before the two got caught.

Alex had a successful gig, but it just didn't have the same vibe as before. Monica had become concerned about him with the stalker and all. She knew he had suspicions the mysterious letter writer was now his wife's former stepfather. It was frustrating at how this was all turning out.

 _It is a miracle the press hasn't gotten wind of this, they would would have a field day. Monica is one amazing woman, I don't think they would want to mess with her._ He thinks on his way back to the hotel. Family was the first and foremost thing on his mind.

He didn't want to scare his children, nor make them live under a constant state of fear. Being a public figure, it was hard enough for them to try and have some semblance of a normal life. At least now they knew why their mother was always a little more protective about things than other parents. Why she wanted them to be open with her about anything.

Kyle Thomas McCoy grimaced as he took a drag off a cigarette. He already hated European tobacco, he felt it was too strong, but it took the edge off his nerves. He looks at the mail boxes, some on posts, others encased in stone or brick. He searches until finally finding the one matching what was on the paper he held.

 _5193 N. Charlotte Drive. This has to be it, nice house._ He smiles as he rustled into his coat pocket and pulls out a letter. It was a little crumpled and had a name on the front. It was in a light blue envelope, like all the others he had sent before. Someone was coming out the front door. Quickly, he crams it into the already full mailbox and hides behind a tree.

It was the girl. _How I would love to get my hands on her._ He thinks watching her empty the mailbox, she goes back inside. Kyle McCoy had a plan...he just needed the right opportunity to strike. Twenty years of waiting, playing the model prisoner, putting up with the name calling, assaults, and going into hiding after faking his death. It was finally coming to fruition...it would be worth it all for this.

Amy sifted through the stack of mail. Mostly bills, some condolence cards from friends and a light blue envelope with her mother's name hastily scribbled across the front. _Maybe a neighbor dropped this in. Could be a note, but why not tell her directly?_ She walks back to her mom's study and placing the stack on the desk where she was tapping away at the keyboard while talking to an editor on the phone.

"Yes, I am polishing that article up right now. I'll have it ready by the end of the week." She sees the pile on her desk and reaches for it. Ending the call, Crystal begins to sort through the mail. Bills, junk, condolence notes, and a light blue envelope with her name scrawled on it.

Curious, she opens it and finds a card inside with the words, _Cold Muskrat Moon_ written on it. Along with, _your happy little fake life with the husband and kids won't stop me._ At the end was his name. But it was the first three words that scared her to the core. They were the same ones he whispered to her ever time that man violated her as a girl. Suddenly a loud scream fills the house.

Amy hears it from across the hall and immediately runs in. Andrew had just gotten back from the store and upon hearing it, goes straight upstairs. He finds Crystal on the floor curled up and trembling, the card beside her. Amy was at her side, starting to panic. The last time he saw her like this was that day in the woods so long ago.

"Calm down. What happened?" He asks the quaking woman. Amy picked up the envelope and card off the floor and handing it to him. "This was what I found in her hand."

Amy had never seen her mom like this. Her mother was curled up in a ball like a child, breathing like her airway was constricted. She saw her mother as a very brave person, fearless and took on whatever came her way. Now what the teenager sees is a woman who was broken.

Crystal had not felt like this since having what was believed to had been panic attacks twenty years earlier. In fact, this was worse. It wasn't just physical, but it shook her to her soul. _He still has control over me, and this note proves it. Why can't God just do something with him already?_

It took almost an hour for Andrew and the kids to get Crystal calmed down. Michael had come home with Steven after football practice and called his dad about all that just happened. She finally got composed enough to explain what her and their dad didn't tell them at their aunt's house.

"Your father and I wanted to let you be kids without being scared, but we do have the authorities looking into it." Crystal had to reassure them that everything possible was being done to find and stop the man who was after her. "Wait until you father finds out...he will have a fit over this." Crystal couldn't even look Andrew in the eye her mind was so messed up.

Everything she had built was in danger of collapse. Her overcoming spirit was at the breaking point and this time, it wasn't just her sanity and life at stake, but her family as well. Thankfully, God had sent Andrew, Monica, and Gloria to help her again, but even she wasn't sure if it was going to be enough this time around...

Alex had returned from his tour and visited some executives at his record label when they showed him a letter in a blue envelope. They had been made aware of the situation and were concerned about a stalker. That was when he got the text message from home. "Get here quickly. Mum is hysterical." was all it said. Michael had sent it. Holding the letter, the scariest thing was that it had a London postmark.

Angry as he was, Alex and Monica wove through the London streets just short of breaking the speed limit. "Alex, calm down," she tries to get him to slow the car, "you have the police looking into this." He starts swearing a blue streak, apologizing to the Irish angel. "Sorry, I rarely say those kind of things. But I will not let some monster come after my family."

When he pulls into the driveway of their home, he sees police car outside. Detective Reggie Tennyson was assigned to the case and was already taking the complaint. With Monica right behind him, Alex decides to show the detective the latest letter that had been sent to his record label and come clean with his wife about the stalker.

The handwriting was identical to the others and the one Crystal held in her fist like a death grip. "He has my attention. This means war. And Alex, how could you keep this from me?" Was all she could say to her husband. "How long has this been going on?"

Her husband felt guilty for deciding to hide this, knowing fully it would eventually come out. He had nothing to say except that he didn't want to hurt her knowing how she had felt about this man. "I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to keep you and the kids safe." She would forgive him and leans into his chest. With the angels, Alex and their children surrounding her, this was the best place to be at the moment.

Steven reached out with his hand and touched his mom's face. "Don't worry Mummy. You, Daddy and God will protect us right? Isn't that what you always taught us?" he says showing concern. That snapped Crystal out of it. "Absolutely." She says, running a hand though his hair, a smile playing at her lips. They all agreed to stick together and weather this storm. Like so many times before.

Despite the tightened security measures, the next few days were pretty normal. Amy was going to Stephanie's thirteenth birthday party. They had been inseparable best friends since the age of five. She had already gotten the present, a gold locket and a beaded purple makeup bag, wrapped up in lavender tissue paper. _She would love this_ , she thought. Her parents were reluctant, but still let her go. But only if Andrew would accompany her.

What they didn't know was that despite the efforts to find and apprehend the man after Crystal, he was waiting and had a plan all laid out. Now it was a waiting game. The fruit was ripe for the picking. He was giddy at what he had in store for her.

Everyone loved the Cadillac Amy and Andrew came in. The party was an outdoor affair in Stephanie's backyard. A typical birthday for a 13 year old. At its peak, Andrew was suddenly distracted and took his eye off of Amy for just a brief moment. When he was finally able to scan the crowd for her, she was gone. Immediately he felt a terrible dread, almost afraid to face her parents.

Amy had noticed something rustling in the hedges along the edge of the small property. Thinking it was Stephanie's cat that had wandered off, she investigated. A small white kitten was there and she picks it up, ready to take it back. Suddenly, a gray haired man with a scar across his cheek reaches out and grabs the teen.

He yanks Amy by the hair and begins to force her to come with him, flashing a knife as motivation. She fought him every step of the way, but he was too strong for her to really do anything. The cat scurries off, scared. "Shut up, you make too much noise." The old man tells her as he's dragging Amy into a van just off the grounds. Once inside, he binds her hands and feet before slapping a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "At least that will shut you up for now". Then he climbs to the front and starts the engine.

Andrew searches the edge of the yard and hears the sound of a engine starting, catching a glimpse of a van going down the road. It was too late, and for a moment, the angel felt like he had failed. _No, no, no. How would I explain this to her mother?_ He thinks as he had to go back and call the authorities.

"I'm finally going to get my revenge on that mother of yours girl," he says to his frightened hostage, "you're just the bait. I'm going to break her once and for all." He kept muttering under his breath. Gloria appears unseen next to Amy, tying to calm her down. She's also looking over at the driver, angry at what just happened.

"What do you mean you lost her Andrew?" Alex was angry at him for not doing his job in protecting his little girl. The angel felt so guilty for his failure, he deserved the rant. Crystal had to keep a firm hand on her husband just to keep him from slugging him. "I don't think that would be a good idea honey." She tells him, "Not a good idea at all."

Michael and Steven were in the backyard, letting the adults talk inside. They were worried, hearing their father yelling. "You think Amy's all right? That man Mum told us about will hurt her too?" Steven asked, face buried in his brother's chest. "I hope not. Mum always told us God won't leave us. He's with her now. All we have to do is pray."

Steven looks up at him, "I have something to tell you. The other day just before the storm hit, I saw an old man just outside the fence in the yard. He had a bad look about him." He points to his cheek, "Had a long scar across here."

Michael was stunned at what his baby brother just told him. "Does anyone else know this? If not, Mum and Dad have to." Steven shakes his head, it was clear this was almost too much. Almost like he was going to be in trouble or something. "Come on, let's go tell them."

When Amy wakes up, it was already night and finds herself in a wooded place. She could see cars pass by from a distance. The girl tries to move, but sees herself chained to a tree by one ankle. She tries to slide it off, but it was too tight for her to do so. Instead, she tries to figure out where she was. There were hotel signs off in the distance, red and flashing dots not far by what she could tell. At least she had an idea of where she was.

"God, please keep me safe," she prayed, "Mum and Dad always taught us that You would send help if we ever needed it. Well, I need it now." The moment the words left her lips, saw a light fill the area. Then Amy sees Gloria, her brother's therapist, standing there and the light was coming from her.

"Do not fear," she says kneeling down to the scared child, "I'm an angel sent by God, and your parents are absolutely right. God will send help when His children asks for it. Andrew and Monica are also angels. We helped her twenty years ago and now we've been sent to help her again along with your dad and brothers. I was sent to be here with you now." She gave a reassuring smile, hoping to calm her down." Then they hear the sound of footsteps nearby.

It was the man who snatched Amy, stumbling and reeking of cheap liquor. For the first time she sees the man who wounded her mother and aunt so badly. He throws a bag at her feet. "Something for you to eat. You will need your strength for what's to come." He then tosses her a bottle of water. She looks over at the angel. "Don't worry, only you can see me." Gloria stays by her side, comforting the scared girl.

"You look just like your mother. Same hair, same defiance in those eyes." Kyle reaches out to stroke Amy's face, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He leans in to inhale her scent, and when he smiled, a line of rotten teeth showed. His breath smelled like spoiled meat dipped in rotten egg yolk with a dash of dead human flesh.

She pulls back in fear and he takes that as a sign of disrespect. So he slaps her face, hard. "Feisty, like your mother. I was always able to tame her though, until she got some guts and called me out. Landing me a prison cell for fifteen years. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make a call..." He pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial a number.

Crystal and Alex wait anxiously by the phone. Finally, at ten forty-five pm it rang. With great hope and trepidation, they put it on speaker, praying that their little girl was safe. The voice on the other end was disturbing.

"Girlie, (that was Cassie's nickname for Crystal) you want her back?" Kyle's old, gravelly voice was faint, just enough to get their attention, "Come alone in an hour. On the outskirts of town there's a famous hotel with a red roof, lots of flashing lights. The campgrounds with the big boar statue at the entrance. I'll put up markers to show you where to go. No cops, you only. Can't guarantee she will be the same though after I'm through with her though." A perverted laugh fills the air before the line goes dead.

Alex starts swearing up and down, Crystal rises from her chair and heads up the stairs. "You're seriously going to do this are you?" he says, trying to grab her arm. She turns around and with just one look, he backs down. "It's not about you, he's trying to bring me down using our daughter as a pawn. I have to end this once and for all."

"Why do you have to do this?" Amy asks the man just before her. "Why am I the bait? What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was trembling. Kyle sat just a few feet across from the girl, watching her. "Your mother had to open her big mouth and stripped everything from me. My daughter, my life. Everything I worked for was gone the moment she spoke up."

Then coming closer, he whispers in her ear. "I sat in that cell for fifteen years, planning and plotting, convincing the parole board I was rehabilitated. When I finally got out, nobody wanted anything to do with me." Amy could see the long scar across his cheek where her mum had sliced him like she said.

She finally had the courage to ask him about the scar on his cheek. "This? Your excuse of a mother was trying to kill herself with a razor some angel shows up and distracted me, so she took advantage of it by taking it to my face. Took thirty five stitches to close up. My handsome good looks ruined forever, then prison made me more determined at getting back at those who wronged me."

"My only child won't even talk to me. I have nothing, even the business that had been my father's that I built up was sold and torn down." He raised his voice, making Amy frightened even more, "But now, I have my revenge on that ex-wife of mine. She put up quite a struggle, that I have to give her credit for considering her age. But it's not complete, at least until your mother gets here."

He smiles, showing a line of rotten, crooked teeth. Then taking a long, wrinkled finger runs it across her cheek. She draws back in fear. The girl flinching gave the man a rush, he was going to enjoy this...

In the master bedroom of her home, Crystal pulls on a pair of boots and reaches above the bed she shared with her husband, taking down a samurai sword Alex bought for her as a wedding gift. _It ends now. For the sake of my family, it's the only way,_ was the only thought going through her head. _It ends here._

Looking in on her sons, sleeping, she couldn't help thinking about them, giving each of them a kiss. _Would it be worth risking it all to protect them from this monster_? She turns away, questioning if she's doing the right thing.

Also, what Steven had told them about that man coming to the fence made her more determined. He would not stop until she was broken. That would never happen again, even if it meant committing cold blooded murder. Going downstairs, sword hidden under her long coat, she whispers some things to Alex and bids everyone farewell. Then she gets in the car and leaves, knowing where her girl was being held.

Gloria stayed by Amy's side as time passed so slowly it seemed like it had stopped. Kyle still sat there, trembling with anticipation. He uses the phone again to assure Crystal was coming. She was not far out, by what Amy could gather. _Thank God, someone's coming for me, she thought. Hopefully it won't be too late. But I don't like that look he's got._ It was making her nervous.

Looking at Gloria they begin to whisper in tones so that he wouldn't be able to hear. "So you really are an angel?" She asks Gloria and she nods. "Yes, like I said earlier, I had been sent to help your mother a long time ago. Now I've been sent to help you at this time." Holding Amy close, she felt the girl trembling. The fear was palpable.

At home, Alex decides to defy his wife's request to stay behind and walks into the master bedroom to get his coat when he sees the missing sword from the wall. He realizes what her plan is right then. She was going to kill him, he remembers her telling him about her attempt to do so at seventeen.

Frantically, wakes his sons and quickly they dressed and were about to walk out when they find a sight standing at the back door. Monica was standing there before them, glowing. "Alexander Richard Moore, I am an angel sent by God." She says in a firm tone. "The man who has your daughter is willing to do anything to destroy your wife. There's no time I'll explain on the way there."

Crystal kept just below the speed limit, so as to not get a ticket. All her focus was on getting her back daughter safe and sound. And the sword beside her was going to be a motivation. _He will wish he'd never left the States, I will see to that. The only way to stop this,_ she kept telling herself, _is to send him back in a pine box._

She almost didn't see the man standing in the middle of the road. She swerves, skidding to the side just in time to prevent damage to the vehicle. It was Andrew, glowing and in his tan suit. Getting out, she starts railing on him.

"I could have hit you Andrew! Now I'm losing precious time having to deal with you!" She raises her hand to slap the angel, but couldn't bring herself to. "Might as well get on in. I want a witness to see the end to this."

"Kyle McCoy wants to drive your wife into insanity like he almost did twenty years ago. Tomorrow is the anniversary of his arrest and he can still play mind games." Monica explains to Alex and the boys while heading north. He conned his way into getting released early and had been planning revenge since the day he was sentenced, including faking his death."

She then addresses the two boys in the back. "Did your mother ever tell you about asking God to send angels to help her as a kid?" They nodded and Steven speaks up. "You were one of them weren't you?" he asks, a tired tone in his voice. "Gloria and Andrew too?" Monica nods with a slight smile. He knew all along. "Sometimes I have to shield my eyes because you're so bright."

Andrew sees the sword in the backseat as he got in. He knew exactly what Crystal's plans were. He remembers that day long ago where he had to stop her from stabbing her stepfather in the head with a knife. Now, she really was going to go through with it. _Father, help me prevent a tragedy,_ he prayed hoping for something he can say to change her murderous ways.

"You promised me twenty years ago he wouldn't hurt me again, when you told me he was caught. You lied to me!" She was so angry at him. Her lovely features turned hard glaring over at Andrew. "I may be an angel, but I don't know everything." He tries to reason with her. She keeps driving so as to keep busy.

Kyle begins to beat up on the scared teen. Gloria took the blows for her, ensuring little to no physical harm. He begins to get frustrated at the lack of bruising on her body. That was when Gloria was allowed to show herself. The man was shocked at the sight.

"I remember you," he says seeing the young angel, "didn't I fire a pistol at point blank range from five feet away and you caught the bullet? That moment twenty years ago is still fresh in my head. The doctors wouldn't believe me, called me crazy. But I knew better..."

He pulls out a bottle of whiskey and downs the last little bit before throwing it aside. "There's nothing that can stop me now. The world thinks I'm dead and I have one last shot at revenge before I leave this earth." Gloria could see how deranged this man was.

Crystal and Andrew had reached the campgrounds and followed the markers that would lead them to the one who took her princess. She had the sword in hand, and quietly removed it from its sheath. Her jaw was set as she prepared herself for what could happen. Would she be capable of doing it? To take a life, even one as worthless as that man?

"Listen, you can't do this, think about how far you've come. Why throw it away and have blood on your hands? You would be no better than he is." He tries to reason with her. For a moment she pauses, a glimpse of clarity shows up. "Maybe you're right. God wouldn't want me to do this. Just like before, when I tried to take him out then, I couldn't do it. My arm would not move for the life of me. It was you who stopped me that day wasn't it?"

He nods. "Yes I was there to prevent you from ruining your life that day. Now I'm here to help you make the right decision again." He sees a tear in her eye. "What about your family? Is it fair they suffer because of a decision you made. Would they really be free, your children living without their mother, Alex without his wife? All you worked so hard for would all be brought down."

He brushes a tear from her eye. "There is something you can do that would wound him worse than a physical cut." He whispers something in her ear. "Forgive him. Leave him to God, let Him deal with this man. I promise you, he will not get away with this by no means. I really do mean it. He had a choice to follow the laws after he got out of prison, but didn't. Also, he won't get off scot free, but it will free you."

She gave him a look, and he notices a faint softening in her eyes. "You gave me something to think about Andrew," she tells him, "but first, I want my daughter out of danger before I do anything else." Crystal begins to follow the green markers leading towards where Amy was held, more determined than ever.

"It's eleven fifty-eight. Might as well start the fun." Coming closer, Kyle touches her face, his rancid breath making Amy start to gag, wanting to throw up the sandwich and crisps she had just hours earlier. He moves in on her, stroking her hair, now messed up from the ordeal.

Gloria was ready to do whatever it takes to spare this girl the pain of what he had in mind, but somehow felt there was a glimmer of hope. This was verified when she thought she had seen a glint of something shiny and an outline of someone from the darkness coming up from behind the man and Amy saw it too. The teenage girl takes one big breath and with a loud voice tells her kidnapper exactly what he could do with himself.

"Get off me you bloody git!" Amy gained the courage to tell him aloud, "I'm not afraid of you!" She then spits in his face. Usually, she would be punished for saying something like that, but it didn't matter here. _Mum and Dad would have no problem with me saying that in this case._

"And don't ever use my mother an excuse again! She's the bravest woman I have ever known!" She then looks him square in the eye, letting him know she wouldn't take crap from him. "I know what you did to her, and you can't even take responsibility for your actions! Coward!"

Wiping the spit off his face with his hand, Kyle curls it up into a fist and pulls back, ready to give her a blow to render unconscious. But before he could do anything, he freezes, like something was stopping him. Taking a glance over his shoulder, Amy could see an outline of someone behind him.

"She's right you know." The teen recognized that voice anywhere. It was her mother, and she had a sword at the back of his neck. "That's my little warrior princess. Just as brave as her mother." Amy squeals with excitement at hearing her mother's voice. _God, You did hear my prayers, thanks. I don't know how I can ever repay you._

"A long time ago there was a song about being strong and courageous. And you sir, are neither. You weak coward." Crystal tells him, with Andrew at her side. Then she sees Gloria and tells her to take Amy to safety. "Follow this trail down to the main road and get to the diner. Most likely my husband won't listen and will be on his way here with the authorities."

Gloria pops the lock open with one touch and unwrapped the chain around Amy's ankle. Then she helps her out of the clearing back down the trail, picking up the teen's phone on the way out. Crystal had one last thing to say to them.

"Call your father, let him know you're okay. And thank you Gloria, for being here with her." Then she forces the man to wrap the chain around his ankle and closed the padlock as tightly as he could. Now, the predator was the prey and he was trapped.

When they were out of sight, Crystal turns her attention to man that had made her life and that of her family pure hell. "I've waited for this moment since finding out you killed my mother. Eye for an eye, the saying goes. The last time we saw each other like this it was the reverse."

She had turned him around so he was facing her while pinned against the tree. The only thing keeping him there was the razor sharp sword at his throat. Its tip just barely touching his Adam's apple. Crystal wanted him to look into her eyes, to see how she wasn't taking any excuses from him, showing her dominance.

She could see the fear in his eyes, that cold hard look breaking. "I see the scar I gave you healed nicely." Andrew stands right behind her, praying under his breath, nervous as can be for an angel. He wished for something to break, a heart to change, the anxiety was that thick. "I also know you broke up my parents because you wanted my mother all for yourself. Known that for years."

"You made a big mistake killing my mother and using my daughter to lure me here." Her anger was barely held in check, sword held steady. "How about the last thing you taste is my blade?" She pulls the sword back, ready to deliver a killing slash.

Then something happens. Her mind suddenly began to flood with memories and faces of all those who she loved. Crystal softened that hard look and lowers her blade just a little, but kept it poised in case this man decides to pull something off. Then everything changes with what she says next.

"Kyle Thomas McCoy, I can inflict you a wound greater than anything physical," glancing towards the sword in her left hand, "I choose to forgive you. For everything you've done to me and my family." The words came with great difficulty for her.

Andrew was astounded. _She finally got the message! Praise God!_ His prayer was answered. Crystal continued. "This will not let you off for what you've done by any means, but it's mainly for me. I've come too far, accomplished too much, to throw it all away on someone like you. Besides," He starts to open his mouth to say something, but she shushed him. "let me finish."

Glancing over at Andrew, she knew this was the right decision by his look. Turning back at the pinned man scared half to death, "I leave you to God. For Him to punish you as He wishes. All ties between us are broken by His power. He saved me, and can do the same for you." The man's eyes grew as he realized the fear of losing control was overwhelming.

Crystal turns away. "You can be right with God you know. Ask him to forgive you for your sins. You have a choice: be a man for once and face up to what you've done and ask God to forgive you.

Once again he tries to say something but she shuts him up. "I'm not finished. Accept His offer and repent or refuse and spend eternity separated from Him, knowing too late you had a choice all along, knowing He loved you. That's the real agony of spending eternity in Hell. This life is a paradise compared to that. Which one will you choose?" Crystal finishes, sounding more confident than ever.

"Andrew, I'm done. I've had my say, I am too old and tired of this. It ends here." Then she tells the scared man leaning against the tree one last thing. "There are only two people who call me 'Girlie' and you ain't either of them. I've come too far and accomplished too much for it all to bring it all down because of someone like you. I made my decision and refuse to stoop to your level."

She sees something break in his eyes at those words, mingled with anger. Then resumes walking away without looking back. He was left mouth agape, the shock of his plan backfiring was just starting to dawn on him. _How could I fail? I go straight for those she loves instead of her directly and it all falls apart with a few words from her?_

Even in the dark, she could see the trail by moonlight. She felt free at last. _This would make a really good idea for a story,_ she thought, _maybe later. I'm too tired to do anything at the moment._

Now it was the angel and the old man. Andrew began glowing and trying to reach him. "You have done terrible things. But she is right, you can stand before the Father forgiven. All you have to do is-".

The old man shut the angel up with a long blue streak. "That girl ruined my life!" He shouts, not listening to one word that was just said. For him, it was all about himself, his demands. After a moment, Kyle was looking at Andrew curiously. "I remember you now. You brought that girl home. And when she was removed, you always were around. Then the other day at the fence, I saw you there with the boy. Who are you?"

Andrew responds. "I am an angel sent by God. I was with Crystal then and now. And of this moment, she is now freed from your influence as is your biological daughter Haley, but God wants to help you too." He was gentle and tries to reach out.

He extends his hand, but Kyle slaps it away. "I don't need your God's pity, I'm not some kind of a cosmic charity case!" Then reaching behind him, the man pulls out a pistol hidden in his waist under his jacket. Andrew tries to talk him down. "You don't have to do this, it's not worth it."

Seeing Crystal in the distance, just out of sight, Kyle had one last thing to say. "I'm already dying Andrew. Got terminal cancer, and the only person who wanted to kill me before now refuses to do so. So now I have to do it myself, she was always too much of a coward to do anything. I'll bet she married that singer only for the money."

He takes one last look at the woman in the distance. "THERE'S BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS GIRL! YOU HEAR ME COWARD! YOU COULDN'T FINISH ME OFF THEN WHEN YOU WANTED TO SO BADLY, AND YOU WON'T DO IT NOW?" He shouts towards her back. "YOU'RE WEAK, YOU HEAR, WEAK!"

But it didn't matter to her. His words were as useless as a screen door on a submarine. She had her say and with her head high, continues to walk away like it was nothing. It felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders for good.

"As for you," Kyle addresses the angel, "I'm already a dead man. Your offer is pathetic, so I'll take my chances with the Devil." Andrew tries to stop him as he puts the gun to his head, then pulls the trigger. In less than a second, Kyle Thomas McCoy goes limp. Almost immediately Adam appears. "Go get her. She doesn't need to see this, I'll deal with him." Andrew runs to catch up with her.

She heard the shouts and then a gunshot. Turning around, she runs back only to find Andrew, who was trying to stop her from going any further. "He didn't- ." She actually shoves Andrew to the ground, running back until she sees a pair of feet, still twitching in death throes. That was all she needed to see.

Andrew catches up before she could go any further and calms her down. "He killed himself, didn't he?" She asks as they walked up the path away from the scene. Andrew nods.

"Yes. He had a pain so deep only God could heal, but he chose to reject His offer. He was a dead man long before he pulled that trigger." They walk until finally meeting up with Alex and the kids, and of course Monica and Gloria.

Embracing her children, she assures them that man will never hurt any of them again. And in her husband's arms she finally was able to cry since her mother's death. Tears of sadness and of freedom from this nightmare.

In the light of police cars and angels, she was finally free. Her family could finally put this nightmare behind them. "Did you know Monica is an angel?" Steven asked his mother as she held him close. "Yes baby, I did."

Crystal and Andrew had one last talk before parting once again. "I never imagined I could actually do it, being able to forgive him. Our pastor had been talking about it the last few weeks in church. What were his last moments like if you don't mind me asking?" She was curious, looking for answers.

Andrew had a difficult time explaining his exchange with the man. "He was defiant to the end, miserable at the fact he couldn't get what he wanted. He made it all about himself. You were right, he wouldn't take responsibility for his actions. Another angel took him after firing the gun." He thought it was best to leave it at that.

It was determined that Kyle McCoy did die from a self inflicted gunshot wound and that he had terminal cancer. He was cremated and his ashes scattered. This was a private matter with only a joint statement to the press. They knew this was the closing of a chapter and the start of another.

Crystal had finally made peace with her past. This inspired her to write new stories, never forgetting the angels sent by God to help her. Alex also became inspired to write new music. A new dawn had broken, the shadows of her past never to cross her or her family ever again.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Andrew was browsing the aisle of a bookstore when he notices a display. An autobiography with Crystal's face on the cover. A small smile crosses his face as he reaches for a copy on the shelf. On the dedication page, he sees something interesting. It read:

 _"This is to my family, friends, and ultimately, God. He sent three of His angels to help me in my darkest hours. To Him the glory belongs to." He smiles, taking the copy to the cashier. This is going to be an interesting read..._

 _ **The End**_

 **This is the official timeline to the "Crystal Chronicles" trilogy and the side story, "4/20/19". There will be events included that are referred to in the stories. Plus a little extra information on some of the major characters.**

 _ **Before "The Secret"**_

 **Late 1996** \- Andrew meets a two year old Crystal Grayson while on assignment as a male nurse on a pediatric ward in a Durham, North Carolina hospital. She had pulled out her IV and was walking down the hall. He takes her back to her bed and tells her stories until she falls asleep.

 **Summer of 2000** \- Andrew meets Crystal again when she falls from a 20 foot drop. He almost misses catching her. She has bumps, bruises, and two fractured bones in her right wrist.

 _ **"The Secret"**_

 **September 25, 2012** **(Sunday)-** Monica, Gloria, and Andrew meet for an assignment. Andrew is introduced to Crystal by means of Cassie Golds. He gets the feeling they've met before...

 **9/26 (Monday)-** Crystal meets Monica, who fills in for her special needs counselor at school. That same evening, Cassie asks Andrew to take Crystal to her therapy session. There she meets Gloria who is a psychology intern for Dr. Steele (Crystal's therapist).

 **9/27 (Tuesday)** \- Andrew takes Crystal to her therapy session. She meets Gloria and has an "fit" during the session.

 **10/7 (Sunday)-** At church, Andrew finds Crystal alone in the main sanctuary during youth meeting praying. She tells him about her brushes with Death.

 **10/12 (Friday)-** Crystal tries to kill her stepfather but Andrew stops her on orders from God. Her stepfather threatens her using Haley as a pawn. (Note: I did not give a name for her stepfather until "Mists of the Past" because at the time this was written, it was a one shot story.)

 **10/19 (Friday)** \- The youth group goes to the North Carolina State Fair for the Michael Reigns concert. Andrew gets him to meet with Crystal so as to encourage her. He had read her letter and with four words, she gained the courage to finally tell someone face to face her secret.

 **10/20 (Saturday)-** Just after one in the afternoon, Crystal finds her stepfather attacking Haley. She tries to stop him, but he pulls a gun on her. Andrew leaves the scene, unnerved by what he witnessed. Appearing at what was the house Crystal grew up in, Monica shows him his connection to their assignment.

 **10/21 (Sunday)** \- At church, Crystal puts a box in Cassie's mailbox, since she wasn't there. Telling Andrew it had some things she borrowed from her and that she's returning. In it, she had journals and other things proving her stepfather was a sick man. Crystal was going to take her life.

 **10/22 (Monday)** \- Crystal has an argument with her mother that escalated in a scuffle that required her mother to go to the ER. Andrew brings Cassie the box Crystal left at church. After reading the letter, she was concerned and was calling Crystal when she calls. Saying she's at a friend's house, she was too tired to do anything.

 **10/24 (Wednesday)** \- Crystal was placed on a psychiatric hold by her mother. Picked up from her friend's house, she was escorted by police to the hospital without resistance.

 **11/3 (Friday)** \- Crystal is released and moves in with Cassie at her mother's request. The angels stay to protect Crystal from her stepfather who was a fugitive by this point. For her safety, she was not left alone whenever possible. This made Crystal frustrated as being alone was her personality.

 **11/14 (Tuesday)** \- Crystal sneaks off to where she grew up to kill herself. Gloria appears and follows her to the grounds. She was trying to keep Crystal from taking her life when the stepfather arrives and puts a gun to her head. Gloria reveals herself as an angel and that distracts him enough for Crystal to slash his cheek with one of two razor blades she had before running off.

Andrew reveals himself to Cassie as an angel and takes her to where Crystal was. Arriving, they find Crystal in the woods in a catatonic state. Andrew was able to go into her soul and convince her to stop destroying herself from the inside. Monica dealt with the stepfather who didn't get very far.

 **11/16 (Thursday)** \- Crystal tells Andrew about a dream she had. One involving flying on eagle's wings, a lion dropping a pen into her hand on a beach. She sees the English flag flying over a city. Then a dark haired man reaches out for her.

 **June 2013** \- Crystal graduates from high school, her now former stepfather goes on trial for raping her and Haley.

He is found guilty and gets twenty years but can be up for parole in fifteen. Their mother files for his parental rights to Haley be terminated and the court allows it. Along with a divorce.

 **July** \- Crystal finally meets her father, Michael Grayson. She also learns she has a half brother Joshua and is accepted by her father's side of the family. She starts attending a local community college, working towards an arts degree.

 **October** \- She is diagnosed as having Asperger's (high functioning form of autism), meets her evangelist cousin and his family.

 **Early 2015**

Crystal was offered a place in a writing program after publishing some stories for her college paper. One catch, she had to go to London. She accepts the offer and during the summer would leave for England.

 **July 7** \- Crystal arrives in London. She lives in a flat with a roommate above a costume shop they worked at for a reduced rent.

 **Mid-August** \- She starts school and despite the difference in customs, adapts very well.

 **October 10-** Crystal bumps into Alex Moore, pop star visiting her school. She was an student assistant to Professor Hawthorne. He was dropping off tickets to a charity costume ball the professor was going to give as a prize for an assignment.

 **October 18** \- Crystal was one of three students who wins a pair of tickets (for her and a guest) to this ball.

 **October 31** \- At the ball, she meets Alex again, this time in costume (a Scarlett O'Hara style for her, a Musketeer for him). Then she recognizes him when he performs. Shortly after she gets a single blue rose from him with a note asking her if she would go out with him. She accepts.

 **2016**

 **New Year's Day** \- Crystal's parents had rekindled their romance after her father was widowed and they finally marry. He would also legally adopt Haley.

 **Valentine's Day** \- Alex gives Crystal a necklace and earring set. It would later be engraved with their initials and engagement and wedding date. This was the same necklace and earrings she lets Amy borrow for her 13th birthday in "Mists".

 **"A Day On The English Shore"**

 **July 7-** One year to the day after she arrives in England, Crystal and Alex have a free weekend and they spend it at the beach. They had talked about taking their relationship to the "next level" and make it physical. Here, Crystal had to tell him her past and why she cannot go there unless she's married.

Scared of losing him, she runs off, leaving Alex alone when Henry (an angel) comes to help him. In the end, Henry manages to get the lovebirds back together. Crystal asks Henry if he knew Andrew. They both agree not to go there for rest of their relationship unless they marry.

 **Late July/ Early August** \- Alex finally meets Crystal's family when they come over to the States while he is on tour and she accompanies him. Shortly after they make their relationship public. Crystal also publishes her first collection of short stories.

 **Christmas Day** \- Alex proposes to Crystal and she gladly accepts.

 **2017**

 **June** \- Crystal graduates with a BA in Writing from the college program in London.

 **July 7** \- She becomes Mrs. Alexander Richard Moore. Wedding in London, honeymoon in Durham.

 **Later part of 2017-** Crystal would publish her first book under her married name, she had one under her belt that came out the year before.

 **2019**

 **April 20 (Saturday)** \- The events of "4/20/19". This is the story of the last time Andrew saw Crystal before "Mists". This would also be the 20th anniversary of the Columbine tragedy. Crystal had come over to promote her newest book and headline a writing workshop held at her old high school.

As she leaves, she sees Andrew and immediately realizes something was going to happen. Then the school blows up. She has minor injuries but is also told by doctors she was just over two months pregnant. The date of conception was calculated to be around Valentine's Day. Her and Alex had spent that day in Paris.

 _ **Author's Note: This is a side story considering this focuses on Andrew and not Crystal.**_

 **October 22-** At eight months, she delivers a healthy set of twins, a boy and girl. Michael David (after her and Alex's dads) and Amy Michelle (after Crystal's former foster mother and her middle name).

 **2021**

 **November 25** \- Steven Alexander Richard Moore is born (Named after the man who discovered him and first manager who suddenly died when Crystal was five months along.) Originally they were going to name him after his father, instead making that his two middle names.

 **2023**

 **August-** Crystal would gain her British citizenship, so she's now a dual US/UK citizen.

 **2027** Michael Grayson (Crystal's father) passes away. Kyle Thomas McCoy (Haley's father) was released on parole for good behavior.

 **2029**

 **March** __Kyle McCoy's car was found in a

 **2032**

 _ **"Mists of the Past"**_

 **October 21** \- Monica, Gloria, and Andrew are in London. They see Crystal with her family, they are the assignment for them.

 **October 22-** Michael and Amy's birthday. Andrew is hired as a aide/security guard by Alex because within the last six moths he had been getting fan letters from the States attacking his wife. Attempts to track them down only led to them being sent from North Carolina.

 **November 4** \- Crystal gets the call from Haley that their mother has had a heart attack and wouldn't last the night. She and the kids arrive in North Carolina and said their final goodbyes. Margaret Grayson passes away at 11:14 pm and Andrew takes her home despite her protests. Alex and Monica arrive less than five minutes later.

 **November 6** \- Margaret Grayson's funeral. She's buried alongside her husband and Crystal learns she was attacked and that triggered the heart attack. And that it was her former stepfather who did it. A man they believed was dead is in actuality alive. Alex and Crystal decide to tell the kids about her past (much like "A Day On the English Shore"). While doing so, Kyle buys a ticket to London under an alias and gets there before they get back the next day.

 **November 7** \- Crystal and her family returns and tries to resume life without her mother. Difficult, but she manages to function.

 **November 10** \- She gets a letter in the mail at home, almost becomes hysterical reading it. It was from Kyle, triggering a panic attack.

 **November 13-14** \- Amy goes to a birthday party for a friend with Andrew accompanying her. He becomes distracted and loses her for a second. She finds a cat and is kidnapped while picking it up. She's taken to a campground her family frequents on vacation. After getting a call, Crystal decides to confront her former stepfather and takes a sword she received as a wedding gift with her, hell bent on murdering him.

She meets him at the campground just before midnight and after getting her daughter and Gloria (who had been with her) out of harm's way, she had a talk with the man who hurt her so severely as a girl. Instead of killing him, she forgives him and walks away. Kyle McCoy refuses Andrew's offer of God's mercy and forgiveness, but refuses, choosing suicide instead.

 **Late 2034 (two years later)**

Crystal releases her autobiography telling her story to all the world.

 **Profiles** (I'm going to just give a brief description of the main character and her husband here)

 **Crystal Michelle Grayson** \- (b. 5/26/95)

Birthplace: Durham, North Carolina USA. Becomes a UK citizen after getting married and having her kids.

Parents: Margaret and Michael Grayson (they marry 1/1/2016), Kyle Thomas McCoy (former stepfather)

Siblings: Joshua Grayson (older half brother), Haley McCoy (younger half sister, has last name changed to Grayson after her father has parental rights terminated and adopted by Crystal's father, married name Thompson)

Husband: Alexander Richard Moore

Children: Michael David and Amy Michelle (twins), Steven Alexander Richard

 **Alexander Richard Moore (b. 4/12/92)**

Birthplace: Surrey, England

Parents: David and Sadie Moore

Siblings: Elanor Moore-Setterton (twin sister)

Wife: Crystal Grayson-Moore

 **Children:** Michael David and Amy Michelle (twins), Steven Alexander Richard

He is half Irish and half Scottish, but all British. The only son of a preacher and his wife, they were hesitant about him going to London to pursue a music career, but eventually gave their blessing. Always somehow sticking to his upbringing, he never had a big scandal with his career with wild partying or anything of the sort.

He dated a lot, but couldn't bring himself to be intimate with the girls he was with sexually. Until he met Crystal Grayson, an American writing student in London. She was the first woman he ever even thought of taking that step with. After dating a while, she tells him her past, he decided not to push it further. He was already in love with her by then. In other words, they remained virgins until their wedding night.


End file.
